


Texas

by NickWilde



Series: You Are Now Leaving Beacon Hills [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Road Trips, Slow Build, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickWilde/pseuds/NickWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек считает, что Стайлз задает слишком много вопросов и слишком быстро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Texas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358720) by [littlefrog1025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/pseuds/littlefrog1025). 



Стайлз просит его смотреть своим страхам в глаза, просыпаясь по утрам. Просит не пытаться сбежать, а научиться дышать и жить заново и наконец обрести спокойствие. Возможно, это самое спокойствие упростит ему существование, а то и вовсе изменит его. В любом случае Дерек будет пытаться измениться, стать лучше. Он постарается преодолеть все то, что приносит ему только боль и заставляет опускать руки.

И Дерек берет себя в руки. Не потому, что Стайлз попросил, а потому, что иначе он бы ушел. А Стайлз – это тот, кто скрашивает Дереку жизнь, так что ему не хотелось бы потерять еще и его.

Стайлз говорит ехать на юго-восток. Они так и делают. Приехав в Сан-Антонио, они регистрируются в отеле, и Стайлз незамедлительно хватает туристическую карту, чтобы найти какие-нибудь интересные места для посещения.

Дерек только кивает в знак согласия и относит их вещи в комнату. Единственное, от чего он отказывается, - это поход в “Морской мир”.

\- Ну почему? - спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Ты когда-нибудь смотрел фильм “Чёрный плавник”?

\- Ага, но я удивлён, что ты тоже видел его.

\- Они ужасно обращаются с животными.

\- Хорошо, тогда что насчёт музея “Миссия Аламо”? Хочешь туда сходить?

\- Нет. Я не хочу смотреть на празднества белых людей в честь завоевания земли у мексиканцев.

\- Ладно, я понял тебя, но ты немного неправильно смотришь на эту ситуацию. Это очень важная часть истории, которая напоминает нам, молодому поколению, об ошибках, совершенных нашими предками. Мы не должны повторять их страшные, зверские действия. Уважать людей, погибших во время борьбы за то, во что они верили, и не посетить это место… это как отказаться идти в Геттисберг из-за ситуации с рабством на юге страны.

\- Геттисберг - это тяжёлая битва, которую выиграл Союз, что стало поворотным моментом в Гражданской войне на Севере. Она помогла им открыть путь на Юг. Также это место, где Линкольн выступил со своей Геттинсбергской речью. Аламо же - жалкое подобие битвы, в которой американцы потерпели поражение, пытаясь отобрать у людей земли. Так что, я думаю, между этими местами огромная разница.

\- Отлично, любитель портить людям настроение. Я пойду туда один.

\- Нет.

\- Со мной все будет в порядке.

\- Нет, Стайлз.

\- Серьёзно, что ли? Мне что, нянька нужна?

Дерек решает воспользоваться одним из тех приёмов, которым он научился за время, проведенное со Стайлзом:

\- Я дам тебе воспользоваться твоим поддельным ID, чтобы выпить.

\- _Нахрен_ этот музей, ты прав.

 

-

 

\- Еще один бокал и все, - говорит Дерек.

\- Хорошо, - Стайлз ставит на стол пустой стакан из-под Маргариты, готовый заказать себе ещё один коктейль.

Они сидят во внутреннем дворике мексиканского ресторана прямо на набережной Сан-Антонио.

Официантка весело подходит к их столику.

\- Как ваши дела, мальчики? - она выглядит очень заинтересованной. У неё белые зубы, блондинистые волосы и ярко выраженный техасский акцент.

\- Спасибо, все в порядке. Ему еще один коктейль, - говорит ей Дерек, указывая в сторону своего спутника.

\- Серьёзно, что ли, сладкий? Да ты почти не притронулся к своей кукурузной лепешке, - обращаясь к Стайлзу, говорит девушка.

\- Но это не значит, что я не хочу пить, - парень трясет своим пустым бокалом из-под Маргариты перед ней.

\- Хорошо, - забирая пустой стакан, говорит официантка.

Перед тем как вернуться в здание ресторана, она сжимает своей ладонью плечо Дерека.

\- Она грубая, - cухо бросает Стайлз.

\- Почему же?

\- Что с того, что я не закончил есть, но хочу ещё выпить? Это не ее дело.

\- Вообще-то, Стайлз, она правильно поступила. Официанты должны контролировать соотношение того, сколько ты выпил и сколько съел. Таким образом ты не попадешь в неприятности, за которые ресторану пришлось бы нести ответственность даже после того, как ты уедешь отсюда. Это называется чрезмерное обслуживание.

\- Откуда ты все это знаешь?

\- Лора подрабатывала официанткой, когда мы жили в Нью-Йорке.

\- Ты почти ничего не рассказываешь о ней.

Дерек и не собирается. Вместо этого он возвращается к своему огромному буррито.

\- Ты можешь поговорить о ней со мной. О Лоре, о своей маме, Коре или о ком-либо ещё, о ком ты хотел бы поделиться… со мной.

\- Нет, спасибо.

\- Почему нет, Дерек?

Он смотрит на Стайлза тяжёлым нечитаемым взглядом, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы тот понял его нежелание говорить о семье. Дерек и так чувствует себя опустошенным, когда Стайлз чем-то обеспокоен. Так что он не хочет заставлять его волноваться ещё и из-за этого.

\- Я просто подумал, что…

\- Может, и о твоей матери поговорим?

Одно лишь выражение лица Стайлза заставляет Дерека чувствовать себя дерьмом, но не надолго...

\- Так, вот твоя Маргарита, и ещё я принесла тебе коктейль “Куба Либра”. Это за счёт заведения, - говорит официантка, ставя выпивку на стол и одновременно подмигивая Дереку.

\- Прошу меня извинить, - говорит Стайлз, отодвигая стул и тут же убегая в здание ресторана.

 

-

 

Стайлз не возвращается даже к моменту, когда Дерек уже просит счёт. Его глаза красные, а губы плотно сжаты в линию. Он так и не притрагивается к своему коктейлю.  
Дерек забирает коробочку с едой Стайлза, которую тот не доел, и замечает имя и номер телефона официантки на обратной стороне чека, рядом с которыми нарисовано сердечко.

В этот момент Стайлз молниеносно выбегает из ресторана и несется к машине.

Дерек оставляет номер телефона лежать на столе и, выходя из здания, замечает их официантку снова. Та кокетливо шепчет ему слова прощания, на что он просто кивает и направляется в сторону парковки.

Стайлз уже ждёт его около машины.

Дерек разблокирует двери. Стайлз кидает коробочку с едой на заднее сиденье, садится на своё место, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрит в окно словно обиженный ребёнок.

Всю дорогу до отеля они проводят в молчании.

Зайдя в комнату, Стайлз сразу же падает на свою кровать, закрывая руками лицо. Будто бы это заставит Дерека исчезнуть.

\- Стайлз, послушай… Прости меня. Мне не стоило в таком тоне говорить о твоей маме. Я просто… У меня нет желания разговаривать о моей семье, ладно? Прояви немного уважения, как делаю это я по отношению к тебе.

Стайлз лишь усмехается.

\- Мне плевать. Иди и _трахни_ ту официантку. Меня это _не волнует_ , - говорит он, пытаясь подняться с кровати.

\- Что, прости? - непонимающе спрашивает Дерек, рукой преграждая парню путь в ванну.

\- Почему это как-то должно меня волновать? Ты вообще собираешься когда-нибудь возвращаться в Бикон Хиллз?!

\- Какое отношение это имеет к официантке?

\- Я остался с тобой только из-за того, что думал, что мы будем преодолевать все трудности вместе. Я думал, мы пытаемся стать лучше, быть более открытыми и честными друг с другом. Но тебе это не нужно! Ты хочешь продолжать тонуть в чертовых проблемах, быть жалким и ни о чем не париться!

\- С нашего разговора в Нью-Мексико прошло всего два дня, Стайлз! Ты думаешь, за это время все должно в корне измениться, так что ли? Ты думал, что я сразу тебе выложу все свои самые большие страхи и секреты?!

\- Нет! Но я надеялся, что ты по крайней мере… ну не знаю, хоть что-то мне расскажешь, поделишься хоть какой-то информацией! Откроешься хоть немного!

\- Почему тебе всего постоянно мало? Почему ты такой, черт побери, жадный на людские эмоции и чувства? Тебе никогда не бывает достаточно того, чем люди делятся с тобой!

\- Ты сейчас о Лидии говоришь?

\- Обо всех, Стайлз! Тебе словно нужен какой-то особый жест или чьи-то слезы, чтобы убедиться в том, что о тебе действительно заботятся! Ты хочешь, чтобы люди проявляли какое-то невероятное количество чувств и эмоций по отношению к тебе!

\- Для меня не важна их забота обо мне! Мне важна их забота о них самих! Я хочу, чтобы люди знали, насколько они прекрасны, несмотря ни на что, и в этом нет ничего плохого! Ведь если они знают это, то начнут видеть хорошее и в других!

До Дерека наконец-то доходит. Теперь он понимает, почему Стайлз так много требует от близких, почему так много хочет знать и почему каждый раз чувствует разочарование из-за осознания того, насколько приставучим и назойливым он может быть.

\- Тебе не нужно кому-то что-то доказывать, Стайлз. Тебе не надо пытаться исправить жизни других людей, изменить их или что-то еще. Тебе не нужно делать все это, чтобы понравиться кому-то. Кому-нибудь ты обязательно понравишься таким, какой ты есть.

\- Тогда почему этого до сих пор не происходит? - произносит Стайлз, вытирая собравшиеся в уголках глаз слезы. И Дереку уже ничего не хочется, кроме как обнять этого идиота, чтобы прогнать прочь все его переживания.

\- Ты _нравишься_ мне, Стайлз.

\- Ты терпишь меня только ради Скотта. Это разные вещи.

\- Вообще-то, я, скорее, терплю Скотта, а не тебя.

\- Что?

Дерек садится рядом с ним на кровати.

\- Ты хотел, чтобы я открыл тебе какую-нибудь тайну? Тогда слушай. Я ненавижу Скотта, - Дерек очень удивлен тому, насколько легко ему стало от произнесения этих слов.

\- Ты… Ты серьезно? Это же Скотт. Его все любят.

\- Он надоедливый, - Дерек хочет громко рассмеяться из-за того, какими огромными становятся глаза Стайлза, когда он это говорит. - И эгоист. Упрямый как баран. Наивный. Может предать кого-то без зазрения совести. Равнодушный. Нытик. Постоянно ведет себя как ребенок. И немного глупый… Хотя на самом деле очень даже глупый.

Стайлз громко фыркает, и на его лице появляется улыбка, которую он тут же прикрывает рукой.

\- Не смей ему говорить, что я смеялся над этим.

\- Я хотел, чтобы Скотт был частью моей стаи, но после того, как Джерард похитил Бойда и Эрику, я быстро осознал, что он не тот, кто мне действительно нужен. Стайлз, все глубоко заблуждаются в Скотте. Все думают, что он - это парень мечты: умная голова, накаченные бицепсы и большое сердце. Но на самом деле это не так. Он едва ли обладает хотя бы одним из этих качеств. Зато в тебе они точно есть.

Стайлз пытается скрыть свою смущенную улыбку. Его залившиеся краской щеки заставляют Дерека желать то, чего он никак не может заполучить.

\- У Скотта бывают хорошие и плохие дни. Но в глубине души он хороший парень, Дерек. По крайней мере лучше, чем большинство.

\- Стайлз, только не надо мне рассказывать о том, какой он классный. У меня есть свое мнение, и оно меня устраивает. Скотт - это тот раздражающий фактор, с которым мне приходится мириться, чтобы поддерживать общение с тобой.

\- Ты серьезно?

\- То есть ты думаешь, что я поехал бы через пять штатов с кем-то, кто меня раздражает?

\- Я вообще не предполагал, что ты вообще можешь находиться вместе с кем-то такое долгое время.

Дерек издает тихий смешок.

\- Вот именно, но все-таки я здесь. С тобой.

Стайлз долго и пристально смотрит на него своими большими карими глазами, будто пытаясь что-то найти. Дерек понятия не имеет, что именно, но ему это даже нравится. Он любит, когда Стайлз уделяет ему внимание. Ему нравится этот странный любопытный взгляд, скользящий по его лицу и губам...

Дерек прокашливается и встает с кровати, поправляя джинсы.

\- Знаешь, может, посещение Аламо не такая уж и плохая идея...

\- Нет-нет, эм, все в порядке. У меня самого уже как-то пропало желание туда ехать.

\- Хорошо, тогда чем бы ты хотел заняться сегодня вечером, раз уж завтра ты тащишь меня в аквапарк?

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

\- Не знаю. Мы могли бы просто провести вечер в номере. Нам же не обязательно постоянно срываться и мчаться куда-то, пока мы здесь. Нам некуда торопиться и вовсе не обязательно куда-то идти.

Дерек все еще забывает об этом. И правда, у них в запасе целая вечность.

\- Конечно, - кивает он, после чего стягивает ботинки и заваливается на кровать, протягивая Стайлзу пульт от телевизора.

Тот включает его и начинает щелкать каналы, пытаясь найти Syfy, на котором в итоге и останавливается.

\- Ты когда-нибудь смотрел “Спираль”?

Дерек отрицательно качает головой.

\- Этот сериал очень хорош! - важно говорит Стайлз, кидая пульт в сторону. Сняв ботинки, он садится поудобнее на кровати.

Дерек смотрит, как парень берет коробочку с едой, которую они забрали из ресторана, и вытаскивает вилку из пакета. Он пахнет как-то по-особенному… Не едой, которую только что выудил из упаковки, а чем-то древесно-сладким, напоминающим запах цветка ипомеи.

_Стайлз._

Он пахнет, как этот лунный цветок.  
Пахнет счастьем.  
И выглядит весьма забавно с этим сливочным соусом на его лице.


End file.
